


Vanity

by god_Zilla



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_Zilla/pseuds/god_Zilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerard oneshot. Basically Frank makes Gerard jack off in front of a mirror while calling himself pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity

“What are you thinking about?”

The penetrating stare burned into the bare flesh of Gerard’s back, who cocked his head around to eye questioningly at Frank.

“I...?” he bit his lip, brow furrowing.

Frank rested his chin in his palm, crossing his legs from his position sat at the end of the bed. He blinked, tilting his head up to gain height.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about, Gerard.”

He gazed at the redhead who was standing stark-naked before the tall mirror in their bedroom, humming uncomfortably.

“What goes through your mind when you see yourself like this, Gee, huh? Wanna tell me what you think?” he cooed.

Gerard’s eyes darted down, his eyelashes dusting against his cheekbones.

“I- Frankie-“ he stuttered.

He had his hands folded in front of him, to give himself a little modesty. He didn’t like being naked, it was cold and awkward, especially with someone else there to see you. Frank had insisted he do this, however, and to disobey Frank was the last thing on Gerard’s mind.

“I think...that you think, that you’re just fuckin’ gorgeous, am I right?” Frank stood up.

The crimson tone spread across Gerard’s cheeks and faded only at his collarbone. He quickly turned back to his reflection and bowed his head.

Suddenly, he felt a vice-like grip, Frank, yanking his chin up to be met with his reflection again. He leaned in close and whispered hotly into Gerard’s ear.

“I want you to touch yourself... and I want you to watch yourself, and get off purely on your own self-obsession.” He said quietly, releasing his grip on the man’s face.

He went on, heating up. “You’re such an arrogant little bitch- you fucking pout at yourself in the bathroom, always making yourself look real fancy for the cameras, you want people to give you as much attention as you give to yourself, for them to compliment you, to call you a ‘pretty little boy’. You can’t fucking put yourself out there while you’re in my possession. Though, I have to say, I like it when you compliment yourself, because you know that I won’t give you more than you’re allowed... Consider this a treat- because the only compliments you will accept after tonight will be from me and myself only, you are to ignore any of the lovely things that anybody else has to say to you, and you are not to go around asking for attention, because only I get to see you like this, do I make myself clear? If not, we do have whips and chains... perhaps just my hand? You know the drill when you disobey me, honey.”

Frank had snatched Gerard’s hands from in front of himself, glaring at him in warning. He was stalking around him, his gaze making Gerard feel even more naked than he literally was. Gerard was already hard, and had been for a few moments from the tension and the way Frank practically growled out his words. Gerard liked when Frank got ‘in character’, or whatever, it meant possessiveness, and jealousy- and jealous sex meant getting fucked so far into their black mattress that he wouldn’t be walking for days. That was kind of why he “put himself out there” as Frank had generously put.

“Go on, Gee, just for tonight.” Frank said softly.

“Y-yes, Frankie...”

Gerard reached with a minimally trembling hand and gripped his cock, slowly beginning to jack himself. He’d already given out little gasps of desperation on his first couple of strokes, his eyes sliding shut in ecstasy, the pressure had been building up and he could finally give himself relief, just get this over with and end this embarrassment, even if it was only Frank.

“Keep your eyes open, and tell me what you think, Gerard” Frank warned, returning to sit at the end of the bed. He considered touching his own self to the sight before him, but this was all about Gerard right now.

Gerard cracked his eyes open and let out a moan at the sight of himself. His light skin was glistening with sweat, his red hair sticking to his forehead in wet strands. His cheeks reddened all the way down to his chest. His lips were blood red from biting them in anticipation and his eyes were a bright golden colour, highlighted in his excitement. He jacked himself quicker, taking in the sight and his own mewls.

“One more thing, baby?” Frank’s voice came out more rough and scratchy than intended.

“Yeah?” he gasped out.

“You come when I say you can.”

The devilish smirk was back on Frank’s face and Gerard looked at him helplessly in the mirror.

“Frank I don’t think I can...” he choked out.

“Sure you can, I said so.” Frank simmered in glee. Gerard bit down on his lip and held on tighter at the base of his cock, needing more time.

“Tell me how you look, Gee.” Frank went on as Gerard continued to trail his hands up and down his own chest.

“I... I look pretty...”

“How pretty?”

“Oh... really pretty” Gerard moaned, beginning to stroke himself again

“What are you?”

“I’m a pretty boy... I’m your little whore, Frankie, only yours.”

Gerard continued rambling words of his debauchery at himself and Frank, thrusting into his fist, his hips moving erratically and his bottom lip quivering. He was so close, and he couldn’t stop, not even for Frank, he just hoped he’d give his consent soon enough.

“Fucking look at you, such a fucking slut for yourself,”

Frank stood up again and gripped Gerard by the hips, moving in to bite and suck at his shoulder and neck.

Gerard hummed and let out rough, throaty gasps, his voice going hoarse from his ramblings and moanings.

“Please, Frank, won’t you touch me?”

Frank ignored him.

“What are you, Gerard?” Frank asked one more time into the crook of his neck.

Gerard mewled and tilted his head back, his voice caught in his throat, he was unable to speak. His eyebrow was creased and his cheeks pink and damp.

“You can come now.” Frank hummed softly into his boyfriend’s skin.

Gerard exhaled, rubbing over the tip and shot into his hand, his final thrust held back by Frank’s death grip on his hips that was already leaving purple crescent moon bruises.

His vision had whited out and he was emitting a long groan of pleasure. He wiped his hand on his thigh and stumbled a little, his entire body coated in a sheen of sweat, he was dirty and finished and relieved.

His reflection was coated with his come and he fell back into Frank’s chest...

“I’m so fucking pretty.” He muttered.

Frank just laughed, holding him closer.

“That’s right, and I’m the only one who gets to touch you.”


End file.
